


Alliteration

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliteration

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Lay Down Your Burdens II.

There's a strange alliterative quality to your life now.

Fear feeding fury, pushing passivity into the past. You're not the woman you once were.

You smile, ironically, as you think of the press and how their old obsession with alliteration in their written headlines has not died, despite the never-ending lack of printing materials. It's not something you've taught your children about, yet. And they _are_ your children, in a way. A large chunk of their young lives, their personalities, have been forged in the heat of war and the cold of desperation, and yet most of them still remember what it's like to _be_ children. They can play, they can enjoy life even on this freezing mud-ball of a planet that isn't Caprica, that isn't Earth, that isn't _anywhere_, and sometimes you envy them that.

When you do, you catch yourself, chiding, and remind yourself never to be a martyr. You won't fall into the self-pity trap, not without some decent rotgut and the company to match. Though he's away up there, and you won't let that wound gape open for anyone else. There's no one else left alive here who would understand.

You were willing to hurl everything into the fight for one last gasp at freedom and saving the people, and has that changed, now that you're going to live for a while longer? Now that they've shown you they don't want what you were offering?

Of course not.

You wrap your arms around your body under the sweater you're wearing, for extra warmth, and try to believe that that is the truth.

 

_~fin_


End file.
